The Scarf
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Pippin receives his scarf and Frodo is left alone when Bilbo randomally gets up and leaves. A short visit to Bag End becomes a long stay as Pippin gets ill. R-R No Slash. REWRITTEN 2009 first 4 chapters so far
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Scarf  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Subject: LOTR  
Slash: No  
Parts: 1-6  
Disclaimer: I own no one.  
Movie Canon: Yes  
Pippin is like young o_O

Chapter 1: 1/?  
The Scarf By Robin Girl Chapter 1

~~

I hadn't meant for it to be more than one chapter. O.o; But it turned out that way. So..yeh. It's yet another little Pippin story. I'm getting addicted to these. LOL. Naw, Pip is just so cute when he's little. ~~

"But mom I don't want to learn how to knit." Meriadoc Brandybuck whined.

"I don't care Meriadoc. It will be a good skill to learn."

Merry pouted and he was forced to sit down beside his mom and learn how.

10 years later Merry was in his room knitting. Of all things to be doing he mused softly. Those words "It will be a good skill to learn" they were a trap. But then again, now he could make anything. Merry Brandybuck smiled looking at the green..thing.. It was supposed to be scarf for Pippin.

Though to be honest, it looked pretty pathetic. But the seven-year old wouldn't mind. It was almost .He held it out to look at it.

"Merry, Pippin's here."

"Tell him to come in." Merry quickly replied hiding the scarf.

A few minutes later the door creaked open and a small head of curly hair peaked in. "Merry?" The figure stepped in softly, it was a hobbit lad no more than seven years old. His hair was a dark blondish color and he was wearing green trousers and a white button up shirt. Perturbed that he couldn't find his older cousin he stomped his foot. "Merry on."

Merry laughed softly from behind the door. Quietly he moved out and grabbed the child scooping him up. "Hey botheran, how are you?"

Pippin squeaked with delight and hugged his cousin. "We might have to stay awhile.."

"Oh?" Merry sat down in his reading chair, Pippin still in his lap. "And why might that be?"

"It's snowing."

"Oh? It is?" Merry looked out his window and saw that in deed it was snowing.

"Yeh, want to come out and play with me?"

"Is it alright with your parents?"

"It is if I can find a scarf. Can I borrow one of yours?" Pippin looked up his eyes pleading. "Please, I'll return it. I promise I will." "I know you will, but I have something better." Merry stood and gently plopped his cousin in the chair. The Brandybuck went into his closet and pulled out various objects. "Could you use this?"

Pippin's eyes widened with a are your serious look. "I can't wear pants as a scarf."

"Oh? Well alright then, lets try another thing."

"Merry what are you trying to do?"

"Getting something.."

"Oh?" Pippin giggled as Merry pretended to look lost then grab a candle stick.

"I bet you could definitely use this as a scarf." Merry turned around holding a candle stick.

Pippin fell out of the chair in stitches laughing. "I can't use that."

"Oh well Pip, I've been through everything.." Merry watched the seven year old's face turn sad.

"So I can't go out side with you?" Pippin pouted.

"Wait.." Merry grinned grabbing a green thing. It was the scarf that he had made. He took it and wrapped it around Pippin's neck. "I think that will fit you well.."

"Wow. It's pretty." Pippin exclaimed, "And it's soft. Who made it for you?"

"Read the tag." Merry replied proud of his handy work.

Pippin's eyes almost crossed as he tried to read it. 'To Pippin from Merry." His eyes lit up and he jumped into Merry's arms. "Thank you!!"

"You're welcome." Merry kissed his cousin's hair playfully.

"Can we go outside now?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, we can." Merry smiled as Pippin ran out of the room. He grabbed his own coat and followed Pippin.

End Chapter 1

~~

Cute story ain't it? Well I get to torture Pippin in the next few chapters. ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 2/?  
The Scarf By Robin Girl Chapter 2

~~

^_^ I like this story. PLEASE REVIEW IT!! ~~

"MOOOOM!! I'm going outside!!" Pippin called in a singsong voice. He came in skipping with his new scarf around his neck.

"Where did you get that beautiful scarf? If this is your aunt Esmeralda's I want you to return it."

"But mom, it's mine. Merry made it for me."

"Meriadoc, you made this?"

Merry nodded blushing a little. Here he'd thought it was ready for the dumpster. "Mum made me learn how to knit and so I made him a scarf."

Eglantine chuckled a little at the picture of her nephew trying to knit. "Go on out." She buttoned her songs jacket. "Whatch him Meriadoc. A little one could get lost out there in the snow."

"Yes, Ma'am." Merry pulled on his scarf and buttoned his own jacket getting ready for the coldness outside. "Ready Pip?"

"Yes, lets go visit Frodo.."

"Can we?" Merry asked.

"I guess so, while you're there ask your Uncle Bilbo for some carrots. We'll be needing them for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright."

Outside Pippin was jumping into every pile of snow. His laughter could be heard all over the Shire.

"Hey botheran if you don't stop doing that your trousers will be wet and you'll be cold." Merry called.

The younger hobbit climbed out of a snow pile shaking his head. Little snow flakes tumbled out of the curls and onto the ground. "Come on Merry, we want to get to Frodo's house before afternoon tea."

"Alright, Alright. So Pip, how hard do you think it's going to snow tonight?"

"I hope very hard. That way I won't have to go home." Pippin said turning around and stopping to wait for his older cousin.

"Why may I ask do you not want to go home?"

"If I do then I can't see you. You're my favoritest hobbit in the whole Shire." Pippin grabbed one of Merry's hands, pulling him forward. "Come on.."

An hour later Pippin was beginning to tire. His green eyes were trying not to close as he trudged on. The snow had begun to come down hard. Making it harder for Pippin to walk. Two feet high snow drifts were appearing every where.

"Hey!" Merry looked up to see Pippin start running, "I see Bag End."

Pippin cried happily and started running with new found energy. The seven year old was not looking where he was going and ran into an innocent hobbit walking down the other side of the road. Both hobbits fell into a huge snow drift. Merry started running worried about his cousin. There was no movement coming from the pile of snow at all.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 3/?  
The Scarf By Robin Girl Chapter 3

~~~~

Sorry about the mistake bout Pippin's mum's name. I went to the library and checked out the trilogy all in one book and found the appendixes and then made a copy of the family trees. So now I think I have it. Remember when you read these; I don't try to go by the book. I'm thinking about the Movie Actors portrayal of the characters the whole time I'm doing this. I'm sorry if that disappoints you but I've seen the movie more times than I've read the book. ~~~~

"Pippin are you ok?" Merry lifted Pippin out of the hole and sat him on sturdy ground then he helped the stranger out. "I'm ! Samwise Gamgee, well I'll be."

"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking."

"Sam!" Pippin gave the Gardner a big hug. "Coming to see Frodo to?"

"Yes, actually I was." Sam sat the little hobbit back on the ground. "Oh no, I got your trousers soaked."

"Don't worry they were already like that." Merry replied.

Sam ignored the Brandybuck and gathered Pippin back in to his arms. "Come, if we don't hurry you could catch cold."

Merry sighed, but followed. Sam was like a mother hen sometimes. When he was you didn't intervene. Pippin gave Merry a tired helpless look and tried to get down. "I'm not ill Sam. Put me down!"

"Mister Frodo," Sam called knocking on the door. Pippin had given up long ago on trying to get down and decided to take advantage of the situation using Sam's shoulder as a pillow.

Frodo Baggins opened the door. He was holding a pan filled with what looked to be baked cookies. "What? Oh Sam welcome. What do you have there? Looks like a Took of some sort. A very wet one at that."

Sam nodded and patted the seven year olds back. "I'm going to go change his pants if you don't mind me doing so Mr. Frodo.."

Frodo raised his eye brows but nodded and let Sam pass. Poor Pippin helplessly glared at Frodo. His cousin was suppose to save him not help Sam out.

Frodo turned back to the door and saw Merry standing there. "I ought have known you'd be here to."

Merry playfully hit Frodo's arm. "Hey!"

"I'm guessing you and little Pippin came together."

Merry nodded taking his coat and scarf off. "Yes, we were. Pip wanted to come visit. So after getting permission from his Mum we came over. Sam was coming down Ole Barley Lane and Pippin wasn't watching where he was going. They both collided and Sam's weight sent them flying into a snow drift. Sam was worried that Pip might catch a cold so he carried him here fussing and all the whole way."

"Poor Pip. Well shall we see our sick patient?" Frodo asked winking at Merry.

Merry laughed and followed Frodo down the hall and into Pippin's room that Pip stayed in when they visited. "Where did Sam take Pippin I wonder?" He asked sarcastically.

A shout of "Now you stay still Mr. Took." Answered both hobbits.

Pippin moved away hiding in the corner. "No I'm not going to breathe those smokes. It's makes my chest hurt and then I get dizzy."

"Do you want to get sick and be stuck in bed for a month?"

The seven year old thought about this then nodded, "Yes."

"Take your scarf off and lets do it."

"NO!" Pippin shouted this time. "The scarf is mine, I got it from Merry and I'm not taking it off."

"I never said you weren't going to get it back. Come now change into something more comfortable."

"But I'm not sick." Pippin replied hoarsely. Tears were coming down his cheeks now. He wasn't sick though he was being treated like it.

Sam sighed, his siblings weren't this bad. "Please Mr. Took."

"No." Pippin said once again. He crossed his arms and glared at Sam.

"Pip what's your problem?"

Pippin looked to the door and saw his savior. "Merry!!"

"What are you NOT going to do huh?"

Sam sighed, "He won't undress or breathe the Centas Mist."

"If you don't you could get sick."

"So." Pippin exclaimed. He got up from his spot and ran over hiding behind Frodo and Merry.

"Merry needs to do it to. He was outside with you." Frodo said. Which was true. No reason for Merry to fall ill also.

Merry gave Frodo a are you kidding look. But seeing it was the only option nodded. "Frodo's right." He bent down and picked Pippin up. "Come on Botheran. Lets get into some pjs and then breathe that junk and have Frodo tell us one of Bilbo's stories afterwards. Kay?"

Pippin nodded still not liking the idea of breathing the stuff. "I'm not sick."

"But you are." Frodo replied putting a hand to Pippin's forehead. "I can feel your fever."

"Not fair.." Pippin mumbled letting Merry undress him.

Sam hurried out to get the smoke ready.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Scarf By Robin Girl Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
Here is the next chapter. Hermione Eveningfall: I'm glad you liked the story, though I will say one thing because I'm allowed to speak my opinion. ^^ I love Slash and I am a proud writer of it. But that's ok if you don't. I'm not mad!! Just glad you like this story. Pippin Pain is in this chapter. ~~  
  
15 minutes later Pippin and Merry were dressed in their pajamas or really some they had borrowed from their cousin.  
  
"I still don't want to do this Merry." Pippin said sniffling.  
  
"Well if you had listened and not jumped in the snow drifts like I asked, it might not have happened."  
  
"You're mad at me."  
  
"No I'm not come here." Merry opened his arms holding his cousin. "Shh don't cry baby. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry if anyone at myself for not making you listen."  
  
"Don't be mad at yourself."  
  
"Come the Centas Mist is ready." Frodo felt sorry for Pippin. For little hobbits the mist made them feel sicker than they were along with feeling dizzy and drowsy. It also in some cases, apparently Pip's, made their chest hurt.  
  
He had already gone and found Pippin's favorite blanket that he loved to curl up in when ever he visited. For Merry he had made the chair as comfortable as possible. Knowing full well that Pippin was going to want to sit in Merry's lap the entire time. In fact it was expected of them.  
  
Merry nodded and stood still holding Pippin. "Lets go get this over with."  
  
In another room Sam had put a lid over the bowl so the fumes wouldn't escape until he wanted them to. "Mr. Merry the chair is right there."  
  
"It's alright Pip, the mist will help you. It's going to make you feel better." Pippin's arms were wrapped tightly around Merry's neck and showed no sign of moving.  
  
Merry sighed and gently undid Pippin's arms then turned the squirming hobbit towards the mist. Pippin leaned back using Merry's chest as a pillow. Frodo handed Pippin the blanket, which the youngest held close sniffling.  
  
Before Sam could drag Frodo out, the tweenager went over and ruffled his cousin's hair gently. "We'll be back Pippin."  
  
Pippin pouted trying not to breathe in the smoke. After a few moments he couldn't breathe and took a huge breath only to breathe in the Centas. He looked up to Merry to see that Merry wasn't making a fuss. In fact his cousin had closed his eyes singing a song to himself. "Merry?"  
  
"Yeh Pip?"  
  
"My chest hurts. Badly." Pippin whimpered.  
  
"I know sweetie I'm sorry." Merry rubbed Pippin's chest gently through the thin nightshirt, "We'll be done soon."  
  
A few moments later Pippin stopped struggling. The fumes had made him drowsy. Tiredly he grabbed Merry's hand holding it tightly. It seemed to be the only thing that wasn't going around in circles.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't feel good. I can't see anything right anymore."  
  
Merry sat up quickly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Everything is blurry." Pippin replied scared.  
  
Merry had never heard of this stuff making people's vision blurry before. "Hang on.." He looked to the door then shouted, "FRODO!!"  
  
Frodo came running in moments later. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is this stuff supposed to impair a hobbit's vision?"  
  
"No why do you ask?" Frodo asked confused.  
  
"Pip says everything is blurry."  
  
Frodo worriedly knelt down in front of Pippin trying not to inhale the mist. "Pip honey, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Pippin squinted then he used his fingers and counted out loud, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six.."  
  
Frodo looked down and saw he was only holding up two. "Very good Pippin." Frodo had almost corrected the little hobbit but decided against it. He didn't need to scare Pippin too much.  
  
"Frodo is it almost done?"  
  
Frodo turned around and placed the lid on top of it. Whether it was done or not, he didn't care at the moment. Something was dreadfully wrong with his cousin. "Yes, love it's done."  
  
"Merry we're done!!"  
  
"Yep you're right Pip.." Merry exclaimed with false cheerfulness. He had caught Frodo's glance and knew that something wasn't right.  
  
Pippin yawned then groped around for Merry's neck. When he found it he wrapped his arms around and laid his head on Merry's shoulder. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"Alright." Merry stood up and swayed slightly.  
  
"Are you going to make it Merry?"  
  
Merry shrugged he really didn't know. His mind was still foggy from the mist. "I'm to dizzy to carry him. I might drop Pippin."  
  
"Let me see him then."  
  
Merry tried to hand Pippin off to Frodo but the little one would have nothing of it. "Let go Pip, I can't carry you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes Peregrin Took now." Merry said harsher than he had meant to. His head hurt right now and his cousin wasn't helping.  
  
Pippin let go of Merry's neck scared. "Merry? I'm sorry."  
  
Frodo held out his arms and let Merry drop Pippin gently into his arms. "Alright now, SAM!"  
  
"Yes sir. Yes Mr. Frodo?" Sam came running down the hall.  
  
"Help Merry into Pippin's room. He's to dizzy to walk and carry Pippin."  
  
"Right this way Mr. Merry."  
  
In Pippin's room Merry was helped into bed then let Frodo lay Pippin down in his arms. He held Pippin tightly reassuring the little hobbit that he was ok. Pippin was supposedly already asleep and Merry followed suit soon.  
  
Frodo covered both of them up with two blankets. Before he left Pippin sat up looking around scared.  
  
"Pippin, sweet heart it's alright."  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
Frodo walked over and gently helped the hobbit lay back down. "Go to sleep."  
  
"Mum will be worried." Pippin murmured.  
  
"I already sent a letter telling her that you and Merry would be staying for a few days."  
  
"Is Merry sick?"  
  
Frodo smiled caressing Pippin's forehead, "Probably not. See the mist does different things for different people. It gave Merry a headache and you a tummy ache."  
  
"Can he stay and sleep with me?"  
  
"He's already asleep isn't he?"  
  
Pippin looked down and saw Frodo was telling the truth.  
  
"Sleep little one, I'll wake you in a few hours."  
  
"Ok." Frodo watched from the door as Pippin kissed his older cousin good night. Merry said something softly making Pippin giggle. Pippin whispered something and Merry opened his arms letting Pippin snuggle in.  
  
Deep down Frodo hoped that it wasn't too serious.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
That was a long one ^^ Hope that will keep you satisfied for the while anyway. Please review!  
  
~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

The Scarf By Robin Girl Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry about the long update. Oh and I lost Snowflakes.I can't find the papers anywhere. So once I find them I'll update. I feel so stupid. Anyways here is the next chapter for this story. ~~~  
  
Few hours later Merry woke up. The haze that was once there from the Centas Mist was gone. He looked outside and saw it was dark. Just how long had they been sleeping anyway?  
  
If he didn't wake Pippin up then they wouldn't be able to get him back to sleep later. "Sweet Heart, come on wake up."  
  
Pippin groaned tiredly, the seven year old sat up. He sniffled with a runny nose and coughed. "Oh Sweetie.." Merry was afraid of this, Pip had gotten ill.  
  
"Merry, I don't feel good."  
  
"Come here." Merry opened his arms letting Pippin weakly crawl in. Instantly, one of Merry's hands went up to Pippin's forehead checking for a fever. "FRODO!" Merry called down the hall.  
  
Five minutes later Frodo and Sam both emerged from the hallway. "Merry? What is it?"  
  
Frodo saw Pippin's sick form shivering in Merry's arms. "Oh no! Pip honey, you've got something bad don't you?" Then he turned to Sam, "Go get a cool cloth for Pip."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo."  
  
After Sam was gone, Frodo gathered Pippin in his arms so Merry could go to the bathroom.  
  
"Where's Merry?" Pippin asked sleepily.  
  
"He's using the bathroom."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Can you see alright now?" Frodo was hoping that the impaired vision was just a side affect and would wear off.  
  
Pippin nodded weakly leaning on Frodo. Then his eyes widened. "Frodo.." "Yes?"  
  
"Mom's going to be mad if I don't bring her the carrots she wanted."  
  
"No she won't, you're sick." Frodo replied trying to sooth his cousin's fears.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am. Oh good." Frodo exclaimed when Sam came back in. "Let me see the cloth please."  
  
Sam wet the cloth in the cold water then handed it to Frodo. In return Frodo placed it on Pippin's forehead holding the hobbit child still.  
  
"That's cold Frodo. Can't you warm it up?"  
  
"No goose, the point of the cloth is to try and bring down your fever."  
  
"Do I have to stay in bed tomorrow?"  
  
Frodo thought for a moment then smiled, "You have to stay inside." The Tweenager knew full well how hard it was to keep a seven year old occupied. Pippin was a worse case, they couldn't even keep him still when he wasn't sick.  
  
"I can't go outside?"  
  
"No, if you do, you're most likely to worsen."  
  
"Does Merry have to say inside to?"  
  
Oh this child was smart. Frodo had his work cut out for him. Merry would probably wouldn't go anywhere with out Pippin. Just the same though, he'd make sure.  
  
"Frodo?" Pippin whispered weakly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I go to sleep?"  
  
"Of course, you need all the sleep you can get."  
  
At that time Merry walked in. He yawned and stretched a little. "Sam told me it's almost dinner time."  
  
"Merry are you feeling any better?" Frodo asked as he handed his little burden over to Merry.  
  
Merry nodded, "I feel a little better." Then he checked his cousin over. "How are you botheran?"  
  
Pippin gave a sick helpless look that told him everything. The Brandybuck chuckled and kissed Pippin's feverish brow. "My poor Pip. He's so sick he can't even smile."  
  
Pippin's mouth tried not to smile but Merry's grin was contagious and a small smile crept over Pippin's face.  
  
"Oh! I dare say I just saw one."  
  
The seven-year-old giggle then started coughing. Tears formed in the little one's eyes as the coughs rattled through his tiny body. Merry held him close until they had subsided.  
  
Pippin yawned and used Merry's chest as a pillow. "Hold me."  
  
"Of course goose, what am I doing now?"  
  
"Will you be wanting any dinner?" Frodo asked the duo.  
  
Pippin shook his head his face turning pale. Merry didn't give a yes or no answer. That told Frodo that he'd be in the kitchen later if he could get Pippin to sleep. If he couldn't, then Frodo was not to worry.  
  
"Alright."  
  
After Frodo was gone Pippin was laid down on the huge feather bed. "Why did I have to get sick?"  
  
Merry knew why but he didn't know how to explain it to a seven year old. Pippin was always going to be this way. His cousin didn't know that he was born prematurely and that his mother almost died having him. The healer wasn't even sure if Pippin was going to make it.  
  
"You're little Pip. Little ones get ill a lot more than older hobbits."  
  
"Oh." Merry watched as Pippin pouted and pulled the covers up, "That's not fair."  
  
Merry laughed ruffling his cousin's hair. "It's alright, you'll grow out of it." He replied hoping that Pippin would. "Now go to sleep botheran. If you don't then you'll never get better."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good Night." Merry whispered. He stood to go down to the Kitchen when Pippin grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me." Merry sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Scoot over."  
  
Pippin moved over and Merry slid in beside him. "You're a mess you know that?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well sleep now."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
There, I completed it. Now, I can go search for my other story. ~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Scarf By Robin Girl Chapter 6  
  
(woah, I haven't like updated this in for ever ^^; Sorry, minna-san. I guess that since no one was reading it I kinda gave up on it. Anywho, here is another chapter. Remember Pippin is 12 in hobbit years or 7 in human years.)  
  
Frodo sighed looking into the main room. This morning had been interesting, Pippin had awoken not feeling much better but stumbled out into the den curling next to his cousin the whole morning. Merry had spent the entire morning reading books to his sick cousin.  
  
Then he smirked, they were going to run out of stories before long, better get some more books. Before he left to go find more books he noticed that the green scarf that Pippin had been wearing was back in his arms. Why would the little one care so much for a yarn scarf? Must be a phase he's going through, Frodo mused.  
  
Shrugging it off Frodo went into Bilbo's library and started searching for Pippin's favorite stories. After finding a few he walked back out and saw that Pippin had fallen asleep. Merry was reading quietly now carressing the youngsters curls soothingly. "The fever has gone down."  
  
Frodo jumped, he didn't know that Merry had seen him. The Baggins nodded a light tint of red appeared on his cheeks. "That's really nice, Merry. Let's just hope we can keep it down. I brought some more books for Pippin to read later."  
  
"Don't you mean for me to read to him?" Merry laughed. The Brandybuck took the books with his free hand and sat them beside the huge arm chair. "He's actually calmer than he normally is when he's sick."  
  
Frodo smirked and shook his head, "It's because he has a cousin making sure he's not running around out side. You can't say no to him, can you Merry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've just noticed it as he's grown up. You hardly ever say no to him." Frodo replied sitting down in a chair. "Why?"  
  
"It's hard to explain I guess."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Merry raised an eye brow wondering why of all times Frodo wanted to talk about this. Must be sitting talk to keep him busy. "I just can't."  
  
"But I can."  
  
"Yes, Frodo, you can. You aren't around him as much as I am. He also doesn't look to you like you're sun and moon."  
  
Blue eyes surveyed his cousin's expression. Then to his surprise Merry started laughing. "Merry, what is so funny?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, you use to not say no to me either. Mum use to get so mad at you."  
  
"Oh. So we're even I guess. Maybe it'll change when you two get older, hm?"  
  
"Probably. Why did you ask that?"  
  
"I don't know. I have this feeling that you're going to need to say no, soon. I don't know why. It must be my Baggin's mind telling me things." Frodo stood, "I'm going to fix Pippin some soup, he needs to eat something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Would you like some?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*~*  
  
"Merry, stop..I want to sleep." Pippin's arm went and smacked Merry's arm away curling closer to the Brandybuck if that was possible.  
  
"No, Pippin, wake up. NOW!" Merry exclaimed. The little one made no move to obey so Merry took it into his own hands and grabbed Pippin by his waist pulling him up and sitting the young Took on his lap.  
  
"You're not fair, Merry." The little one mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
  
"To bad. Come one we're going to eat something."  
  
Pippin made a face, "I already told you, Merry, I don't want to eat."  
  
"Not even Stickle Bat soup?"  
  
The little one's face brightened. Bilbo's special soup. "Well, maybe some."  
  
Frodo and Merry both chuckled no hobbit child could resist Stickle Bat soup. No one but Bilbo knew what was exactly in it, not even Frodo. Then Bilbo stuck his head out the door. "Good Morning Peregrin!!"  
  
"BILBO!!" A high voice exclaimed. "You're back!! Where were you?"  
  
"Just running some errands. It snowed so hard that I had to stay a night at the Gamgee's house. Sam came and told me you were here so I came back."  
  
Ah, so that would explain where Sam had been. Frodo had been wondering about him. Bilbo walked over and took Pippin from Merry's arms and carried him into the kitchen. For once the little one didn't make a sound.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Yeh, Frodo?"  
  
"Write this one down in the books," Frodo exclaimed, "Your cousin just let someone else carry him."  
  
Merry chuckled and followed Frodo into the kitchen, "Don't jynx it."  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
(Ok..that was kinda slow..x.x Any ideas anyone!?!?!) 


	7. ReWritten Ch 1

**The Scarf  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 1  
Canon: Movie  
Beta-ed June 2009**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. The movie gave me a plot bunny with Pippin having a scarf!

"But mom I don't want to learn how to knit." Meriadoc Brandybuck exclaimed as he followed his mother down the winding hallways of the giant Brandy Hall.

His mother Esmeralda chuckled a few times but was still firm. "I don't care Meriadoc. It will be a good skill to learn." She led him into her sewing room and pulled out different colored yarns.

"What about the lasses? Shouldn't they be doing this?"

"Meriadoc, they already know how to knit. Now sit down, I am not going to have a child of mine not know how to knit."

Merry sighed but sat down, he knew better than to upset her anymore than he already had.

10 years later Merry was in his room knitting. Of all things to be doing he mused softly. Those words "It will be a good skill to learn" had been a trap. But then again, now he could make anything. Merry Brandybuck smiled looking at the green..thing. It was supposed to be scarf for Pippin.

Though to be honest, it looked pretty pathetic. But the 12 old wouldn't mind. A few minutes later he held up the knitted piece of material with a hopeful glance. His mother had congradulated him on at least choosing colors that looked good together. She claimed his father couldn't match two colors together if his life depended on it. She had also sugguested that he make something for someone as a way to show her she had succeeded in teaching Merry how to knit. So he had decided to knit a scarf for Pippin. He had chosen green because it matched his young cousin's eyes.

Merry dropped the knitting needles on the table beside him and tightened at the hook knots, tugging to make sure they weren't going to come apart. After all Pippin being young meant the material was going to have to stand up to a lot more than usual. Little hobbits were not easy on clothes and Pippin was definitely no exception.

"Merry, Pippin's here." His mother called from the front room.

"Tell him to come in." Merry quickly replied hiding the scarf and the sharp needles.

A few minutes later the door creaked open and a small head of curly hair peaked in. "Merry?" The figure stepped in softly, it was a hobbit lad no more than 12 years old. His hair was a dark blondish color and he was wearing green trousers and a white button up shirt. Perturbed that he couldn't find his older cousin he stomped his foot. "Merry come out!"

Merry laughed softly from behind the door. Quietly he moved out and grabbed the child scooping him up. "Hey botheran, how are you?"

Pippin squeaked with delight and hugged his cousin. "Merry! My Merry!!" He wrapped his legs around Merry's waist and his arms around Merry's neck laying his head on Merry's shoulder sighing contently.

Merry chuckled rubbing the young one's back soothingly. "Are we tired already? I would have figured you'd slept the whole way over here."

"To bumpy of a ride." Pippin replied yawning. "Da said we may have to stay a few more days."

"Oh?" Merry sat down in his reading chair, Pippin still in his lap. He noticed Pippin relaxed considerably now that he was content in Merry's arms. "And why might that be?"

"It's snowing."

"Oh? It is?" Merry looked out his window and saw that indeed it was snowing. He guessed with his knitting project he had lost track of the time.

"Yes, want to come out and play with me?"

"I thought you said you were tired." Merry jested resting his chin on the top of Pippin's curls. "Tired hobbits can't play in the snow."

Pippin sat up a little more energetic than before and clapped his hands. "Oh please Merry let's go play in the snow!"

"We have to ask your ma first." Merry stood back up and carried his young cousin down the hallway and into the family room where Uncle Paladin and Aunt Egg were sitting talking to his parents.

"Well hello there, Meriadoc. I see you found our son. I hope he hasn't been a bother?"

"Oh please, Paddy. If I hadn't kept Merry busy he would have been out in the snow waiting on the cart to appear." Esmeralda laughed ruffling her son's hair. "Isn't that right Merry?"

Merry blushed crimnson at the attention but then turned his attention back to why he came up to begin with. "Can Pip and I go play in the snow?"

Esmeralda eyed Eglantine who nodded. "Alright but please dress warmly. I'd rather not have the both of you getting the Winter Sickness before Yuletime."

"Pippin that means a jacket, cloak and a scarf!" Eglantine put in eyeing her sulking son still in Merry's arms.

"No worries, I'm sure we have an extra scarf lying around." Merry started glancing at his mother grinning.

Back in Merry's room the two hobbit lads were getting their out clothes on preparing themselves for the big blast of cold air that was going to be coming their way. Pippin sat on the edge of Merry's bed watching his cousin search through his closet of clothes. "What are you looking for? I've got a jacket and a cloak."

"Just a scarf." Merry replied back his voice slightly muffled by the shirts and vests.

"But you have a scarf!" The little one exclaimed.

"Didn't your mother say you needed to wear one before you could go outside?" Merry asked turning around with something behind his back. Pippin nodded curiously eyeing the thing behind Merry's back. "I made you something today, I've been working on it for a long time. I know it doesn't look the best but - well here."

Pippin stared wide eyed at the piece of green woven cloth in Merry's hands. "What is it?"

"It's a scarf."

"You made that?" Merry watched as his little cousin looked thoroughly amazed by it. "It's pretty."

Pippin watched as Merry wrapped his around his neck and then he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's warm!"

Merry noticed it was a little long right now but as Pippin grew up, the scarfs length would shorten for a more normal size. "Not bad at all if I do say so myself. Matches your eyes perfectly." Pippin giggled in response as Merry poked his nose. "Alright, now then lets get the jacket and cloak on. The snow is going to melt by the time we're finished dressing."

A few minutes later both were dressed in their outer wear and were walking down the hallway when Pippin stopped and tugged on Merry's hand. "Yes, Pip?" Out of habit Merry knelt down to be eye level with his cousin and instead of a reply he got a hug.

"Thank you Merry!!" Merry laughed and hugged Pippin back.

"You're welcome. Just remember to wear it always."

"Of course!! Let's go outside! First I want to show Momma!"

End Chapter 1


	8. ReWritten Ch 2

**The Scarf  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 1  
Canon: Movie  
Beta-ed June 2009**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. The movie gave me a plot bunny with Pippin having a scarf!

When the duo got back to the family room Pippin immediately ran over to his mother showing off his new scarf. "Look what Merry made for me!"

Eglantine's eyes widened and she fingered the new scarf then glanced at her nephew. "Merry, you made this?"

Merry blushed but nodded. "Yes ma'am. Momma had me learn how to knit when I was younger. So I decided to make a scarf for Pippin. I don't know how long it will hold up but maybe he will be able to wear it for a couple of years."

Esmeralda beamed at her son giving him a look of approval. Eglantine continued to feel around the material then made a clucking sound with her tongue. "I dare say he learned how to knit the right way. The girls can't knit this well and they've been receiving lessons from an instructor for years. Very well done, Merry. This should hold up for many years to come."

"Mom, can Merry and I go see Frodo?"

"But that is all the way on the other end of the Shire, sweetheart. I don't feel comfortable with you walking all that way and in the snow." Eglantine smoothed her son's curls moving them out of his eyes.

"I won't be alone though, Merry will be there. Please? Frodo needs company!" Pippin exclaimed. "You said so yourself to Da earlier, that Bilbo had left without notice a few weeks ago."

Both Merry and Esmeralda looked over to Eglantine with worried expressions. "When did you hear that Egg?"

"A few days ago in a letter I got from the Gaffer. He told me not to worry but just to let me know, that is all."

Saradoc crossed his arms and huffed, "That Bilbo. Leaving a child behind for a trip taken on a whim- I knew that old hobbit would be nothing but trouble."

"Saradoc calm yourself. Frodo is hardly a child, he's almost of age."

"Besides he has young Samwise with him if anything happens."

Merry now really did want to go visit his cousin. He had no idea that Bilbo had just taken up and left again. "Mom, can Pip and I go? I promise I'll look after Pippin."

Esmeralda sighed, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. If you get there near dark you are to stay with Frodo until day break, you understand? I don't want to have to think of the both of you traveling in the dead of the night. Pack a change of clothes each just incase and stay warm."

"Might as well bring back some carrots and herbs from Samwise when you return," Eglantine continued. "We are going to make a salad tomorrow for luncheon and need some extra vegetables. Bring back Frodo as well if he is willing, I'm sure he hasn't had a full meal since Bilbo departed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Peregrin, come here for a moment." Pippin let go of Merry's hand and walked over to his mother. "I want you to listen to Merry, I know you always do but even more so than usual. It's very cold out there and you need to stay warm. Stick close to Merry and don't wander far, like I know you usually do." She hugged him close for minute then smiled at Merry. "Good luck to you both and give Frodo a hug for me when you see him."

Outside Pippin was jumping into every pile of snow. His laughter could be heard all over the Shire.

"Hey botheran if you don't stop doing that your trousers will be wet and you'll be cold." Merry called stopping where he was crossing his arms. "We've only got one set of clothes. You will need yours tomorrow."

The younger hobbit climbed out of a snow pile shaking his head. Little snow flakes tumbled out of the curls and onto the ground. "Come on Merry, we want to get to Frodo's house before afternoon tea." He struggled to climb out of his self made hole but Merry had to come grab him out by the end of it. "Sorry Merry, that was a little deeper than I thought!"

"You're soaked." Merry groaned. "Thank goodness we are close."

An hour later Pippin was beginning to tire. His green eyes were trying not to close as he trudged on. The snow had begun to come down hard. Making it harder for Pippin to walk. Two feet high snow drifts were appearing every where.

"Hey!" Merry looked up to see Pippin start running, "I see Bag End."

Pippin cried happily and started running with new found energy. The 12 year old was not looking where he was going and ran into an innocent hobbit walking down the other side of the road. Both hobbits fell into a huge snow drift. Merry started running worried about his cousin. There was no movement coming from the pile of snow at all.

End Chapter 2

LOL ^^ Finished another !! ~~


	9. Rewritten Ch 3

**The Scarf  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 3  
Canon: Movie  
Beta-ed June 2009**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. The movie gave me a plot bunny with Pippin having a scarf!

"Pippin are you ok?" Merry lifted Pippin out of the hole and sat him on sturdy ground then he helped the stranger out. "I'm so sorry, he is young and forgets to look where he is going. Oh! Samwise Gamgee, well I'll be."

"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking."

"Sam!" Pippin gave the Gardner a big hug. "Coming to see Frodo to?"

"Yes, actually I was." Sam sat the little hobbit back on the ground. "Oh no, I got your trousers soaked."

"Don't worry they were already like that." Merry replied.

Sam ignored the Brandybuck and gathered Pippin back in to his arms. "Come, if we don't hurry you could catch cold."

Merry sighed, but followed. He wanted to add that Pippin had technically had wet trousers since they had passed out of Tuckbourrow into the Shire but decided that Sam wouldn't listen anyway. Sam was like a mother hen sometimes. When he was you didn't intervene. Pippin gave Merry a tired helpless look and tried to get down. "I'm not ill Sam. Put me down!"

"Mister Frodo," Sam called knocking on the door. Pippin had given up long ago on trying to get down and decided to take advantage of the situation using Sam's shoulder as a pillow.

Frodo Baggins opened the door. He was holding a pan filled with what looked to be baked cookies. "What? Oh Sam, welcome. What do you have there? Looks like a Took of some sort. A very wet one at that."

Sam nodded and patted the 12 year old's back. "I'm going to go change his pants if you don't mind me doing so Mr. Frodo.."

Frodo raised his eye brows but nodded and let Sam pass. Poor Pippin helplessly glared at Frodo. His cousin was suppose to save him not help Sam out.

Frodo turned back to the door and saw Merry standing there. "I ought have known you'd be here to."

Merry just smiled Frodo's direction, "But of course."

"I'm guessing you and little Pippin came together."

Merry nodded taking his coat and scarf off. "Yes, we were. Pip wanted to come visit. He heard from his mother that Bilbo had left again without notice so he demanded that we come and give you company. My mother and Aunt Egg have invited you to Luncheon tomorrow if you would like to come back with us."

"So how did you meet Sam?" Frodo asked taking Merry's outwear and hanging it up with one hand while balancing the tray of cookies in the other. Merry noticed with discomfort that Frodo was avoiding the entire situation with Bilbo but decided to let it slide for the moment.

"Pippin saw Bag End off the side of the road and began to run, not looking where he was going. Before I knew it he had collided with another hobbit and both were in a pile of snow. The other hobbit wound up to be Sam and he demanded it was his fault that Pippin was wet and said to follow him up Bag End and here we are. Sam is determined that Pip will get ill if we didn't make it up here fast enough."

"Poor Pip. Well shall we see our sick patient?" Frodo asked winking at Merry. He walked back into the kitchen momentarily to drop off his tray of cookies then walked down the hallway of Bag End towards the back left room that was usually Pippin's when he came to visit. Merry was behind him just as amused.

A shout of "Now you stay still Mr. Took." Came from the said room. Opening the door Frodo and Merry were alarmed to see Pippin hiding away in the corner. Sam was making his way over to the young hobbit with a night shirt in hand.

Pippin was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest wearing nothing but his breeches and scarf. It looked as though Sam had managed to get Pippin's shirt off but nothing else. "No I'm not going to breathe those smokes. It's makes my chest hurt and then I get dizzy."

"Do you want to get sick and be stuck in bed for a month?" Sam threatened.

The 12 old thought about this then nodded, "Yes."

"Take your scarf off and lets do it. It won't hurt as badly as you think it will, Mr. Took."

"NO!" Pippin shouted this time. "The scarf is mine, I got it from Merry and I'm not taking it off."

"I never said you weren't going to get it back. Come now change into something more comfortable."

"But I'm not sick." Pippin replied hoarsely. Tears were coming down his cheeks now. He wasn't sick though he was being treated like it. "I want Merry."

Sam sighed, his siblings weren't this bad. "Please Mr. Took."

"No." Pippin said once again. He crossed his arms and glared at Sam.

"Pip, I would think you'd be a little more copperative since this was Sam and not your nursemaid?" Merry exclaimed walking into the room. Beside him Frodo moved to take the night shirt from Sam and then together he and Merry approached the young hobbit lad. "What are you saying you won't do?"

"The smokes that come out of the bowl." Pippin replied back calmer than before. His tears had stopped but a few still managed to slip down his cheeks. "Sam says I'm sick, Mer. But I'm not."

"Dear heart, you aren't ill." Frodo soothed brushing some of the damp curls from Pippin's eyes. He knelt down and picked up the young child sitting him on the bed. "He just wants to make sure you won't become ill. You came in sopping wet from the snow and snow is very cold for a such a small hobbit."

Pippin then glanced to Sam who was at the back of the room, his eyes dropped and he felt bad. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"That's a good lad, Pippin. Now let's get you in this night shirt, its a bit warmer than just your britches." Frodo exclaimed. "Let's remove the scarf and-"

Pippin pulled away from Frodo immediately and hopped off the bed running towards Merry, "No! You just want my scarf! You can't have it! Merry made it for me!"

Frodo glanced at Merry with a confused expression. Merry knelt down and soothingly hugged his cousin to him. "Silly, Frodo doesn't want your scarf, niether does Sam. We just need to hang it by the fire to let it dry. You can have it back as soon as it's finished drying alright?"

Pippin sniffled a little but nodded and allowed Merry untie the green scarf from around his neck. Merry flung the scarf over his shoulder then pulled down Pippin's braces and his breeches. Frodo wordlessly handed Merry the night shirt and in one move Pippin was dressed in dry warm clothes. "There, want to walk with me to hang our wet clothes by the fire while Sam gets the mist ready?"

"I really don't think I need the smokes, Merry."

"It's just being careful, Pip. It doesn't mean you are sick, remember what Frodo said?"

"He just wants to make sure I won't get sick." Pippin responded letting Merry pick him up. He laid his head on Merry's shoulder, the scarf dangling out of one of his hands. Merry didn't say anything else as he walked down to the main room where a fire was crackling loudly, but he felt a slight fever coming from Pippin. Sam had been right all along, Pippin was getting ill.

After hanging the scarf over a chair by the fireplace, Merry walked back into the bedroom to see Frodo and Sam waiting. "Pippin what do you need to tell, Samwise?"

The young lad took a deep breath and repeated a very polite apology. "I'm sorry for acting so rude, Sam. I know you were only trying to help me."

"And?" Merry urged.

"I will do the smokes." Pippin finished but doubled over coughing.

Frodo glanced to Merry sharply with a worried glance. Merry only shrugged back in return. "I was thinking after you left that since you and Merry were both out in the snow maybe Merry breathing the mist would help as well." If Merry was going to complain he didn't. He only sat Pippin down on the bed and then climbed on it himself settling back into the pile of fluffy pillows that Sam had put together. Pippin reluctantly crawled back into Merry's arms and sighed unhappily. "After this is over perhaps some cookies would be in order?"

"Just sit right there," Sam exclaimed bustling towards the door. "I will go get the mist ready."

End Chapter 3


	10. Rewritten Ch 4

**Title:** The Scarf  
**Author:** Robin Gurl  
**Pippin's Age:** 12  
**Part:** 4  
**Beta-ed:** June 2009  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the idea. I blame Peter Jackson for giving Pippin a scarf to wear. :D

* * *

**Hermione Eveningfall:** I'm glad you liked the story, though I will say one thing because I'm allowed to speak my opinion. ^^ I love Slash and I am a proud writer of it. But that's ok if you don't. I'm not mad!! Just glad you like this story. Pippin Pain is in this chapter.

* * *

Frodo had left a few minutes earlier to go grab the cookies before they burned out of the oven, leaving Merry and Pippin alone in the bedroom. Both were silent until Pippin piped up with, "I still don't want to do this Merry."

"Well if you had listened and not jumped in the snow drifts like I asked, it might not have happened." Merry replied back slightly drowsy himself now that he was dressed in warmer clothes.

"You're upset with me." Came the tiny answer.

"No I'm not." Merry hugged Pippin close to him, definitely feeling the fever that was trying to come out a few minutes ago. "Shh don't cry, darling. It's just hard watching you having to go through this because I was to soft and let you keep doing what you shouldn't have."

Before Pippin could respond, the door opened up and Frodo was there with Sam, on a serving tray were two soup bowls filled with the said mist or smokes as Pippin called them. The lavender and menthol smell filled the room. Pippin only curled back towards Merry letting out a nervous noise. Merry stroked his curls soothingly smiling at Frodo. "I never knew you forced your guests to eat Centa's Mist?"

"Only the special ones who decide that is it right to go head first in a snow pile higher than their heads." Frodo responded back, his blue eyes twinkling. "If we are lucky we've caught the colds in time with the mist."

Merry shifted slightly and laid Pippin back into the pillows before standing. "Can you lay right here for a few minutes. I need to speak to Frodo."

Pippin gave him an accusing glance, "You just want to get out of breathing the Centa's Mist."

"Nay. I need to speak to Frodo, it's important. Just close your eyes and relax." Merry bent down and kissed the small forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Out in the hallway Merry closed the door to the bedroom softly before turning back to an amused Frodo. "What?"

"I thought you were out of the age of trying to get out of treatments."

"I am. This isn't about that. Earlier, Pippin had a slight fever." Merry responded quietly. "Well now it's gotten worse."

"We weren't quick enough." Frodo sighed hanging his head. "If his father hears he's ill again we're both in for a whipping."

"Well not until tomorrow at least," Merry said. He straightened his night shirt and ran a hand through his own curls before continuing. "We were told to stay here over night if it got to late. As far as they know we just got here late."

"Shall I send Sam with a letter?"

"Is it that important?" Merry asked wide eyed. "I mean it's snowing and it's cold outside."

"I would rather The Thaine and Master sleep well tonight without the wonder of where their offspring is. It will take maybe an hour on horseback."

"I couldn't ask Sam to do that." Merry protested. "We'll be fine. Hopefully Pippin is just chilled and will be fine by morning."

"If he isn't, I am sending a letter." Frodo responded with a tone that told Merry he wasn't going to settle for less. Merry's shoulders drooped but he nodded reluctantly. "Alright get back in there with Pippin."

"Thank you, Frodo." Merry kissed his cousin's cheek lightly.

"You've given your thanks already by visiting." Frodo's blue eyes had brightened back to their usual color, Merry noticed. When they had arrived it was almost as if Frodo was trying to hard to be cheerful.

* * *

"Mer, what were you telling Frodo?" Pippin asked sleepily as Merry walked back into the room. The smell of the Centa's Mist had Merry reeling already. He'd forgotten how fast the mist worked. The Mist had been a gift from Gandalf a couple of years back when he visited last. Gandalf said he'd received it from the Elves, he said it prevented a cold or a chill from happening and it also stopped one from getting worse. Frodo had been the first to use it when he was a young lad and then it had slowly made its way around the Shire and into Buckland and finally Tuckbourrow. What the Elves hadn't informed Gandalf was the side effects it gave off: Chest Pain, Dizziness, and sleepiness.

Merry tried very hard to focus on Pippin as he climbed into the bed. "Nothing you need to be concerned about. How are you feeling?" He knew that for smaller hobbits or just younger hobbits in general, the side effects were sometimes worse. Pippin was usually one of those that was effected with the worse symptoms. Merry thankfully just got dizzier than he would have liked.

"You're dizzy." Pippin informed him. The young hobbit reached up and patted Merry's arm letting Merry know where he was.

"I know. I can't help it. It's what this stuff does to me."

"I told you it wasn't good."

"Play fair, Pip. At least maybe we can prevent colds by doing this, yes?" Merry slowly laid down beside Pippin and felt Pippin curl up to his side laying his head in the crook of Merry's arm. "Just close your eyes, it will be over soon."

* * *

An hour later Frodo had just finished cleaning up his dishes from the cookies he'd made earlier. He washed up the counters as well before heading back to the room. He pushed the door open slightly to see Pippin sitting up with a very disgruntled look on his face. "Pippin, are you alright?"

"Frodo, I don't feel very good."

Frodo walked in and gently knelt down in front of Pippin, "You are just dizzy. You need to lay back down and let it wear off." He helped Pippin lay back down on the bed, stroking the light brown curls gently. "Just close your eyes and curl close to Merry." He whispered.

"Frodo," Pippin whispered. "Please make sure Merry is alright. He was dizzy right when he walked in."

"I'm sure he's fine, Pippin." Frodo replied pulling a blanket over Pippin's form. "Just sleep."

Just as Frodo was about to leave the room, he heard Pippin call his name. "Please...don't leave." Frodo gave Pippin a weary smile but pulled over a chair.

Half an hour later Frodo noticed that the mist was dying down and before long the bowls had stopped "misting" completely. Slightly disoriented himself he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Merry's side of the bed. "Merry, lad. It's over." Only receiving a slight moan, Frodo shook Merry's frame again. His own vision was slowly returning back to normal. Finally after a few tries, Merry finally responded.

"Let me sleep."

"Not in this room you don't. If you do it will never wear off. You know how the mist works." Frodo replied. "Now come on, let's sit up slowly."

Even slowly the world was still spinning around Merry's vision. He had to hold on to Frodo's arm very tightly just to reassure himself that he wasn't going to fall over. "How is Pippin?" Merry finally asked.

"Asleep, for the time being. He awoke earlier and said he didn't feel very well. I'm hoping its just the mist but if it's not-"

"I know, I know. You are writing back home." The sudden movement sent a more severe wave of vertigo and Merry fell back into the pillows, a sarcastic grin on his features. "This mist is worse than too many drinks at the Green Dragon."

Frodo laughed softly. "Just be glad you aren't drunk and on this mist."

"Oh eru, that would be one night I think I'd never forget."

"We'll move you first to your usual room then I'll come back and get Pippin." Frodo explained. "Would you like for me to grab Sam?"

"No, I can do it. Just make sure I don't jar Pippin. I don't want him to awaken before the effects have worn off." Merry placed an unsteady hand on Pippin's back, rubbing circles on it, before using Frodo's arms as leverage and getting to his feet.

"Easy, Merry. Just take it slow."

"Any slower and I'd be crawling." Merry retorted.

"You can't do this on your own, Merry. Please let me get Sam. We will both help you." Frodo led Merry back to the bed and let him hang on to the bed railing before running out. He reappeared with Sam.

"Sam, what did Frodo tell you?"

"To come on here, Sir. Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't told I was dying or anything."

"Behave," Frodo replied rolling his eyes. Merry grinned unsteadily before allowing Sam to take one of his arms and Frodo the other. Together the two of them managed to get Merry back to the other room and in bed. "Go ahead and go to sleep if you need to," Frodo told him pulling the covers up to Merry's chin.

"I'd rather stay awake and make sure Pip is alright. I don't want him to awaken and have me asleep. Seems rather unfair doesn't it?"

"As you wish. Sam stay here while I go and retrieve Pippin." Sam nodded and watched as Frodo left. He took a spot in the corner closest to the bed and stood.

* * *

In the other room, Pippin was still asleep on the bed. Frodo was still amazed that the young hobbit hadn't awoken once during the moving of his older cousin. Frodo just hoped it wasn't going to wind up being a sign of things to come. Gently Frodo gathered Pippin in his arms making sure to wrap the blanket around the small frame. The young one stirred slightly making a noise but Frodo soothed what ever fear it was away almost instantly with a soft stroke of the child's curls and a soft elven word in the little one's ear.

Quietly he walked down the hallway feeling glad that Merry and Pippin had appeared out of the blue. In reality he had been getting lonely. With no one around Bag End, he was doing nothing but worrying about what Bilbo was up to. While caring for two possibly sick cousin's wasn't relaxing, it was at least better than worrying about something he couldn't change.

"Merry, we're here." Frodo announced softly. He entered the room and saw Merry was trying to keep himself awake. "He's alright, didn't awaken once." He saw Merry relaxed at that but still faught to keep his eyes open.

"He's a hard sleeper when he's tired." Merry responded sleepily. He slid down into the covers and opened one side of them to let Frodo lay Pippin down in them. "Thank you, Frodo."

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Frodo blew out the two big candles in the room and closed the door quietly, Sam exiting with him.

"Do I need to ride to Tuckbourrow?"

"Not yet. Merry could be right, it could just be the mist."

End Chapter 4

"Alright." Merry stood up and swayed slightly.

"Are you going to make it Merry?"

Merry shrugged he really didn't know. His mind was still foggy from the mist. "I'm to dizzy to carry him. I might drop Pippin."

"Let me see him then."

Merry tried to hand Pippin off to Frodo but the little one would have nothing of it. "Let go Pip, I can't carry you."

"No!"

"Yes Peregrin Took now." Merry said harsher than he had meant to. His head hurt right now and his cousin wasn't helping.

Pippin let go of Merry's neck scared. "Merry? I'm sorry."

Frodo held out his arms and let Merry drop Pippin gently into his arms. "Alright now, SAM!"

"Yes sir. Yes Mr. Frodo?" Sam came running down the hall.

"Help Merry into Pippin's room. He's to dizzy to walk and carry Pippin."

"Right this way Mr. Merry."

In Pippin's room Merry was helped into bed then let Frodo lay Pippin down in his arms. He held Pippin tightly reassuring the little hobbit that he was ok. Pippin was supposedly already asleep and Merry followed suit soon.

Frodo covered both of them up with two blankets. Before he left Pippin sat up looking around scared.

"Pippin, sweet heart it's alright."

"Frodo?"

Frodo walked over and gently helped the hobbit lay back down. "Go to sleep."

"Mum will be worried." Pippin murmured.

"I already sent a letter telling her that you and Merry would be staying for a few days."

"Is Merry sick?"

Frodo smiled caressing Pippin's forehead, "Probably not. See the mist does different things for different people. It gave Merry a headache and you a tummy ache."

"Can he stay and sleep with me?"

"He's already asleep isn't he?"

Pippin looked down and saw Frodo was telling the truth.

"Sleep little one, I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Ok." Frodo watched from the door as Pippin kissed his older cousin good night. Merry said something softly making Pippin giggle. Pippin whispered something and Merry opened his arms letting Pippin snuggle in.

Deep down Frodo hoped that it wasn't too serious.

End Chapter 4

~~~

That was a long one ^^ Hope that will keep you satisfied for the while anyway. Please review!

~~~


End file.
